My Dragon Ball Academia
by ThatOneGuy0121
Summary: Age 845 of the Dragon Ball timeline. Goku and Vegeta wish to be in a new world with strong enemies. They end up in the My Hero Academia world. Allmight never sees Izuku's rescue attempt, rather 2 other heroes do see it. (Pairing undecided)
1. New World New Faces

I'm a first time writer here so I decided to just kick it of with a bit of an introduction. I've seen plenty of stories going across multiple titles and shows. I wanted to try and throw my hat into the ring and give a go myself. I think I understand enough of the general "rules" for writing these types of thing.

Rule set:

"Speaking."

'Thoughts'

_emphasis_

**"ALLMIGHT!"**

Line Break*

Age: 845

Planet: New Namek

"This is it Vegeta. No turning back now." Goku looks towards his rival, a small smile apears on his face.

"I know that you idiot. The Earth doesn't need us now. We Sayians maintain our youth until 80." Vegeta looks down towards the items at his feet, almost depressed. 'Even then, I still feel as though I could have done more with this life.'

"Alright Vegeta. This is it. _COME FORTH PORUNGA!" _With that there is a blinding light comming from the objects on the floor. A dragon of some kind exploding out from the 7 balls.

"_STATE YOUR WISH! I MAY GRANT 3 OF YOUR CHOICE!_" The dragon raises three of its fingers. Staring at the two warriors.

"Alright Kakarot. Shenron was unable to complete our wish so we need to do this carefully." Vegeta lets out a small sigh and stares back at the dragon. "I want the three wishes to be combined into one. Send myself and Kakarot to a new Earth!"

Goku grabs his rival's shoulders hoisting himself up. "Make it one with a lot of strong people to fight against!"

Porunga stares at the two while they yell at eachother. _"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"_

With that the two heroes vanish. Never to be seen by family or loved ones again.

Scene change*

"So tell me. What are your quirks?" A small animal of some kind in a suit stared at the two.

"Um... Quirks?" Goku looked at the talking animal puzzeled. 'Does he mean what _techniques I could use?'_Vegeta stares at the rodent in front of him and scoffs. "You expect us to tell you our powers? Why in the name of kami would we tell you?"

The animal looks at the two oddly lost. "You mean that you two aren't the teachers here for an interview?"

Goku stops Vegeta from doing anything and whispers to him. "Vegeta. I know you can sense it too. Someone here has a large amout of _ki_ built up."

Vegeta shuts his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Our 'Quirks' allow us to transform and manipulate energy called ki."

The mouse like creature looks at the two almost as if it knows something about them. "...Congratulations! You two are hired. Welcome to UA. The most well known hero school in Japan. From now on call me _Principle Nezu_."

Scene change*

_Izuku Midorya_ was a quirkless child growing up. Often bullied due to his quirkless nature. Bullied even by his own childhood friend _Katsuki Bakugo_. At this current moment the quirkless child was being suffocated by a slime villain.

"Easy now kid. Just give up your body and this will all be over soon. I don't need my new meatsuit to be ruined before I try it on." The villain laughed at the suffocating boy. Watching as he hopelessly trys clawing away the slime covering his mouth and nose.

**"DID YOU PAY FOR THE SUIT FIRST!" **The villain looked up to search for the man speaking only to see the number 1 hero of Japan **ALLMIGHT.****"TEXAS SMASH!" **The hero came down eleminating the threat in question. Putting whatever he could into a 2 liter bottle.

"Allmight! I- I- I- I want to know if you could sign my notebook." The freckled boy reached into his pack and brought out a battered and burnt notebook. Earning an odd look from the hero.

Shaking off the notebook, the hero crouched down and saying, **"I ALREADY DID MY BOY!"**

The child stared at his hero for what felt like an eternity before running up and grabbing the man's leg just before he could depart. **"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING BOY!" **The hero looked for a landing spot before dropping.

**"What you did was reckless and dangerous. If you let go before I could've landed you would have been heavily damaged." **The muscular man stared daggers into the child until the boy spoke up.

"E-Even if I don't have a quirk, could I still be a hero like _you_?" The boy bowed his head only before the once muscular build of Allmight faded away in a puff of steam, leaving an almost skeletal man."Eh? W-W-W-Where's Almight? You must have been a fake!"

The skeletal man spoke, "I am Allmight!" spewing blodd in the proccess. "Look kid it'll take too long to explain everything to you so I'll cut this short. Five years ago, I got into a fight that cost me my one of my lungs and my stomach. Since then I could only be a hero for about a few hours now. And to answer your question if you want to be a pro hero then no. It's far too dangerous for someone quirkless to go. I recommend joining the police. They got plenty of quirkless people there. They still count as heroes too at the very least."

That day Izuku while walked home he came across something he never expected to see again. The slime villain with someone new as it's host. Bakugo Katsuki, his bully and former friend. the surrounding area was on fire while heroes were trying to figure out what to do against their new foe.

The boy rushed into the inferno, launching his backpack at the slime villain. He then began to claw through the sludge.

"What are _you_ doing here, _Deku_?" The blond student seething with rage towards the quirkless boy.

"I- I don't know. My legs kinda just moved on their own." The boy looked up with a mixture of confusion and determination on his face.

**BIG BANG ATTACK**

Everyone watched as the slude man was splattered onto the floor and walls. Awe and confusion riddled the cheers for the new hero on the scene.

"Awww, come on Vegeta. You said we would see if he had a final form." A man in a orange gi arrived floating up next to the other man in what seemed like armor of some kind. He looks down at the two students focusing on one in paticular.

"Kakarot you always want to fight them when their at their strongest, yet did that sludge even seem to be remotely strong compared to us." The spiky haired sayian questioned his rival only to be stopped by the louder questions being hurled at them."Tch. Kakarot get us out of here. These low-lifes are starting to annoy me more than you do."

In an instant the two vanish, leaving behind Midoriya and Bakugo. One being told off while the other is celebrated and cheered.

Scene change*

Izuku walked home that day farther down than he thought possible. Katsuki yelling at him for attempting to rescue his former friend.

"Yo! You're that kid that tried to save that other exploding guy." The orange clad man walked up once again."Those other guys don't know a decent student when they see it."

Izuku stared at the man more confused than ever. 'Student. As in he wanted to teach me something type student.'

"Kakarot stop wasting our time we have business to attend to." Vegeta stared at the green haired boy with a stern look on his face "You're going to train him aren't you?"

Goku looked at his friend with a wide smile and a small chuckle. "Nothing gets past you huh Vegeta."

Izuku stared at the two before reaching for his notebook and drawing down the two before him. "You two must be new heroes right?"

The sayians look at the boy before Goku scratches his head. "Jeez, this kid must be more into the hero thing than Gohan. Yeah, I guess you can say that."

The boy beamed a smile at the two. 'They maybe new heroes but even then, a hero wanted to teach me. _Me of all people!'_ He bowed "My name is Izuku Midoriya!"

Goku smiled at the young lad. "I'm Goku and this guy right here is Vegeta. I want to train you. You are determined enough to go against a sludge villain without any powers. I can sence that you would be a great hero in the future."

Izuku began to tear up at the thought of someone still believing he could be a hero while quirkless. "T-Thank you Goku sensei." He bowed down towards the sayian.

The sayian smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just call me Goku. If I remember UA gets their new students in ten months. We'll train you until then."

Izuku stopped and stared at the two blankly as Vegeta rose his voice. "KAKAROT YOU IDIOT! WE WERE TOLD NOT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE SCHOOL!"

"S-S-So you two actually work at UA...Y-Y-Y-YOU TWO WORK AT UA AND WANT TO TRAIN ME!" Izuku began to hyperventilate.

Vegeta sternly looked at the boy causing him to freeze as if he was turned to stone. "The best we can do for you is train you until then. However, after that you forget everything about us. Got it!"

Izuku stood at attention infront of Vegeta, saluting like a soldier. "Sir Yes Sir!" This made Vegeta smirk.

Vegeta looked at the boy. 'Maybe we could keep and train the boy. His body is like that of a twig.' He stared into his new student's eyes. "Listen well boy. For the next ten months we're going to teach you the basics of ki control and ki based attacks to beams and ki focused punches."

"W-What? W-Wait I thought those were your quirks." Izuku stampered. "H-How can I just do what you to can?"

Goku smiled as the boy asked this. "Truth is, the three of us here are all quirkless."

Izuku reeled back in shock of what he just heard. "B-But the lazer you shot. H-How can you do that without a quirk?"

Goku placed a hand onto Izuku's shoulder. "It's a ki blast. Ki is the energy that everyone and everything has. Including you Izuku."

"B-B-B-BUT-"

"FOR KAMI'S SAKE KAKAROT! Just do the **SPIRIT BOMB** so he can understand this."

"That's a great idea Vegeta!" Goku lifts his arms towards the sky and beyond. Izuku could see small blue orbs fly out of plants and animals as small as ants. Before Izuku could say anything Goku holds out his hand towards him. Izuku takes his new teacher's hand and could feel an unknown energy build up inside him.

"Do you feel that Midoriya. That's the **spirit bomb**'s energy inside of you. Imagine the ball moving towards your hand and it should be brought out."

Izuku shut his eyes and began imagining the ball of energy being moved through his arm. He struggled for a bit only for the ball to launch into space from over concentrating.

"No worries Izuku. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Alright Vegeta, Let's get going." Vegeta grabs Goku's shoulder moments before they leave.

Izuku now stands alone in the street. Amazed by what just unfolded before him. A way for quirkless to fight on par with others that had quirks. A way to be a hero like Allmight.

Will Izuku be able to understand Ki within his ten month time limit. Will Allmight find a successor for his quirk without witnessing Izuku's bravery. Who would Vegeta train while Goku has Izuku. More questions with answers that have been yet to be revieled. All this and more on the next chapter of **_My Dragon Academia._**

*Line Break*

With that ends Part 1 of this little "What if" story I wanted to do. I really do want to continue this but I guess this is more of a hook with some bait and I'm just waiting to see if I can catch something. I'm always willing to continue this or answer some questions people have.


	2. UPDATE

Alright. I'm not going to sugarcoat this. I straight up forgot about this. I had too much focus on trying to animate part 1 and fucked everything over on the computer (Even worse my family sold it behind my back). I'm going to continue the story with minor changes. Hell, I reread chapter 1 and hated it. I might rewrite it but that depends on whether or not you guys are going to mind waiting a bit longer. My focus is going to be writing this story until BNHA ends fully. I have no real schedule for writing this but I'm going to update this as soon as possible.

I was also contemplating on making a forum so other people could help in the creation process. I have a list of certain events I want to happen and characters to appear. I want your opinion on these before I write it into this world's cannon.

I wanted to keep this as short as possible. So to summarize this mess; I left the story to continue my focus on school and forgot this was here, and I want to make a sort of forum so everyone can pitch in ideas for later.

Alright that should be everything. I need to get back to writing the story. Quick question for fans though.

What DBZ Villain is **BIG** enough to take Mt. Lady? _THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. REMEBER TO GO BEYOND THE STARS! PLUS ULTRA!_


	3. New Hero Of A Different World

I saw someone's concern over strength in one of the reviews and to answer it, Goku and Vegeta are weaker not average human level of weak but they're not at peak performance. I set it to Age 845 since saiyan biology has them rapidly age after a certain age (True fact... I think... I'm pretty sure it's true). The rapid aging of saiyans also causes the power level to drop. Anyways I took this into consideration with the massive power differance between the worlds. Lets continue the story where we left off.

I hope you enjoy.

Rule set:

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Emphasis

"Allmight"

Line Break*

"So you're telling me that with this simple music box I can destroy this city in a matter of minutes correct?"

"But of course! After all, the two of us share a common goal. Destroying society and this country."

"Interesting... You may go now Hoi. You are no longer of any importance to me."

"Understood Mr. All-For-One."

Meanwhile at the Midoriya Household*

"Mom, I'm home." Izuku walks into his home. Being greeted by an woman looking somewhat similar to himself.

"Hello Izuku. Dinner will be ready soon." The woman spoke. This woman was Inko Midoriya, his mother. "And please don't be rude. Your friends seem to be waiting, invite them inside."

'Friends?' Izuku looks behind himself to see that his mentors followed him home. "W-W-Wait, w-what are you two doing here? This is my house." Izuku's eyes were spinning trying to figure out what these two were doing.

"Heheh. Truth be told we don't have any money on us actually so..." Goku sweats nervously. "We kinda-sorta followed you home to try to get something to eat. Heheheh..."

Izuku stared at his instructor dumbfounded as he turns away. "Mom, be sure to make extra food okay." He leads the two men inside and introduces them. "Mom, These men are my... uh... professional trainers? Goku and Vegeta."

The woman walks towards them awestruck at the shape the men were in. Inko stared at the two men for what felt like an eternity. Only breaking the off putting contact only to loom towards the T.V.

"Breaking News from JNN. Pro-hero Mt. Lady's body was rescued from an unknown villain's attack. She's still conscious but in bad condition. Let's see if we can get any information regarding the attack."

Throughout the background of the report toppled buildings could be seen. Seemingly no end to the distruction.

Mt. Lady was on a stretcher and being wheeled into an ambulance."Mt. Lady! What can you recall from the attack? Is there any information you can give to other heroes that may be watching."

Mt. Lady looks towards the camera. Her voice was shaky but understandable enough to hear the info she could say. "It's not human... Its even bigger than me... It's not done yet..." This caused everyone watching to freeze over. A sudden earthquake shook the reporters and staff nearby, cutting the broadcast.

"Izuku... I know that you have your trainers around but please don't do anything dangerous." She turns around to see only Vegeta standing infront of the open doorway.

"I understand your concern Ms. Midoriya, Kakarot and I will bring your son back safe and unharmed. We're professionals and have dealt with foes stronger than any villain the heroes here have." Vegeta's hair flickers to gold as his eyes switch to a blue color.

"You have my word and honor as a Saiyan prince." He flies out the house leaving Inko stunned at the ability her son's supposed trainer showed.

"A-A what?"

Moments pass as Vegeta catches up to Goku with Izuku riding on his back. "Tch. You need to focus on training your ki control boy. We won't carry you like this forever."

"Easy on the kid Vegeta. He's only human, they don't have the natural fighting instincts in their DNA like saiyans do."

Izuku ignores the backhanded insult as he begins muttering to himself about the amount of damage done to the city. "It's no wonder Mt. Lady couldn't take this person on, he was able to do this much in such a short amount of time. It's horrible."

'Mt. Lady doesn't have anything to rival this kind of power. At best if this person was as big as she is than it would end as a fist fight but she looked was too damaged for this to be the case.' Izuku stops and looks to the distance spotting the monster who did this.

He sees only a pair of legs and a tail, the upper body covered in a black mist. The beast stops in it's tracks and looks off.

"Vegeta sir - Goku sensei, someone's playing music over there. I-I think they're flying." They change directions, heading towards the unknown man. He floated above the carnage inside of a barrier. The monster turns to the musician and converts to ash.

The ash flows into the wind as the melody ends and the man falls towards the ground gasping for air. He faints soon after. The Z heroes arive and Goku begins pumping energy into him trying to wake the sleeping soldier.

Atop one of the ruined buildings stands a hooded figure. "Hehehe. Tapion has managed to survive for now. With this he now has to hold back his half of Hirudegarn and try not to let it loose when the halves meet. He won't last long with it's spirit fighting for control." Hoi hides away, leaving the scene.

Goku carries Tapion while Vegeta holds Izuku. Occasionaly dropping the boy as a way to teach him to fly. They reach the Midoriya residence and place the unnamed hero onto the couch. Inko is livid at the thought that they brought an injured man here instead of the hospital. Goku interjects, "He can't go to the hospital. He can't be known at all."

Inko and Izuku stare at Goku confused. "W-What do you mean? He's a hero isn't he?" Izuku looks to Tapion as he searches through his old notebooks trying to figure out his identity. 'He really isn't a hero. He isn't even an earthling since he was able to absorb the monster and fly.'

The man awakens seeing everyone and stands in shock. He looks at everyone's faces and stops at Izuku. "Brother? It's been too long. It's me Tapion, remember?" He falls asleep back onto the couch.

Everyone stands around worried for the stranger. He wakes the next day and is confronted by Goku, Vegeta and even Izuku. "I have to go! This world is in trouble! The magician Hoi is still out there! He's going to try and summon it again!"

Izuku begins muttering to himself. "The magician Hoi? W-wait magic is real!"

"Don't even think about it boy. Magic is evil, it corrupts the user's very soul." Vegeta interjects.

"Tch. I don't have time for this. I barely beat this thing once. I doubt I can do it again." With this Tapion leaves muttering to himself. "Minotia...why did your smile have to fade? It won't happen again! I swear!"

Izuku stares in disbelief as Tapion continues down the road, "Minotia?"

As days went on Hirudegarn continued to attack at random intervals. Some fights leaving heroes defeated in its wake. Tapion would hide away in a far abandonded building. Midoriya would continue to console and feed Tapion food made by his mother as a way to make friends with the alien.

Midoriya visits Tapion to bring a new plate of food. He stands in awe as Tapion ignores him as he plays an ocarina. "S-so you're a music based hero. K-kinda like Present Mic. I used to practice flutes and things when I looked up to them."

Tapion stops his music and stares down at Midoriya. With the two distracted a cloaked man drops from the roof and smacks the ocarina away. Izuku instinctively catches the flute and jumps onto a pile of rubble.

The cloaked figure speaks, "Listen to me boy. That man is the cause of this distruction. Should you hand him the ocarina he would destroy not only this city but possibly the whole planet."

Tapion begins to get enraged at the sight of the man. "Don't believe his lies! That is the magician known as Hoi. He's the one controling the beast Hirudegarn. He killed half of my population."

Izuku stares at the two. "Vegeta sensei told me never to trust magic since it corrupts the user and the one's magic affects... BUT I TRUST TAPION!" He throws the ocarina towards Tapion. Hoi immediately flees with his mission failed.

Izuku looks to Tapion. "Hey. A-aren't we going to go after him?"

"Maybe some other time. After we eat. You did bring enough for you to eat as well right?"

Izuku smiles as the two eat and grow closer together. What will happen to Japan? What will become of the symbol of peace? What does the future hold for the new Z Heroes?

Find out next time on My Dragon Ball Academia

Line break*

HOLY $#! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS LONG TO UPDATE THIS! Lord Slug made sense up until you realize he can only be a good villain when young and he shows up on earth as a god dammed raisin. I had remake this so it has Tapion and Hirudegarn instead.

I need to figure out how I'm going to continue this. I still have some ideas (mainly what Izuku gets out of this whole ordeal).

Become the hope of the new universe. PLUS ULTRA!


End file.
